Our mistakes are what make our fate
by 944s2
Summary: AU Harry looses his fight against Voldemort but improbable happens. A mistake in space-time continuum appears in form of a human who is god-like powerfull and as Harry's mentor they will try again. OC /version without gramma check/


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter universe.

Hi, I have to warn you that my gramma sucks. No joking it's worse. If you really want to read this story you wan't have other choice but to endure that. :)

Feel free to correct any mistakes.

Well, Good Luck. :)

Chapter 1: I won!

It was dark, rainy day long after midnight in the old and empty town of Setebs. No one who dared to live was there, even animals were feeling something wasn't right and cleared themselves. If you would be foolish enough and wander to that area you will feel unleashed power standing by there. Something unusual was about to begin.

Two men were slowly circling each other both with raised wands, unspoken threats hovering by them. They were watching each other with predatory stares, no one wanting to make first move. It was 28 years old Harry Potter, who made first attempt at conversation:

"Well Tom, you made my life one of a hell, it's time to end this." Not waiting for an answer he fired in quick succession three cutting curses which Voldemort deflected almost without effort responding with his own green curse which Harry dodged.

"That's all you learned after seventeen years of practice with best possible light warriors?" Voldemort taunted while he sent several more hexes. Harry who barely reflected them wasn't loosing time with empty words but was trying his best to end this living nightmare.

For someone who was watching that hexing match it was like watching figure skating live. Whole world become mass of flying lights which sometimes met and exploded in blur of different colors. After almost half an hour Harry managed to get lucky shot and disarmed Voldemort.

Bending over knocked body of Voldemort, while his wand was pointed at his heart and with victorious smile, Harry asked: "So how does it feel to finally be conquered?"

Harry was just about to utter final course that would bring him out of his misery but in last second he hesitated and that was all that Voldemort needed. He made slashing move with his hand and Harry was thrown away heavily bleeding from his throat. Voldemort stood up, took his wand and with cruel smile on his face cursed bleeding form of Golden Boy with killing curse and sighed with relief that his most potent and only opponent was finally death and will not be bothering him ever again. Destiny was fulfilled and now he would finally spread his chaos and horror freely. Just that thought pleased him. "It's over!" He screamed and was just about to call his followers when suddenly there was pop and savior of the light Albus Dummbledore was there standing without his famous glory, but with tears and fear in his eyes. Not hesitating for moment he disarmed man and was about to kill him when man suddenly said: "Wait I didn't come today to battle you. I am here today to offer you your last chance to become human again."

Voldemort wasn't one with too much of a patience but, well, today he won his 28 years long war. "What are you talking about, old man? As I can see you came here to surrender and plead for wizarding world but now you're trying to save my soul? No I don't want to hear about that as you can see it's over. I won and you are about to die. The world is mine now."

Dumbledore looked sadly and offered: "I gave you choice" Looking sadly at his eyes he hissed: "Now!" And suddenly with burst of flames arrived a boy. He looked to be in his early twenties and looked quite handsome. Turning his back to Voldemort he asked his old white friend: "So it's over? He really won?"

Voldemort was first surprised and then outraged? How is it possible that this young man turn his back to him? Everyone was supposed to fear him to bow to him not turn their backs in disrespect! "Crucio!" He decided that it was time to teach him some proper manners but to his amazement curse don't even reached his target. It stopped meter from him and just vanished. He stood there in utter disbelief watching this mysterious boy quietly speaking with Dumbledore. After he braised himself he decided that this was very dangerous individual and decided to eliminate him while he was still standing there with his back turned to him.

Without thinking he uttered "Avada Kedavra" and gave to that spell as much power as he managed but for what happened he wasn't prepared. That man slowly turned and just with wave of his hand he stopped that curse in midair and with another wave made it disappear.

The man looked directly in the Voldemort's eyes and was staring there for whole minute without blinking. Then he smiled and said: "Another go young Harry." And with a sort of mischief in his eyes he clapped and...there was nothing.

xxx

It was late august night and headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, drinking his tea and thinking about end of school year. What the hell happened he mused...everything was going so well and then Harry was kidnapped, Voldemort reassured, Harry almost died while he again succeeded in putting his student into danger. How could he miss that that imposter wasn't Alastor? He promised to himself that this year he will do everything to prevent anything bad from happening to Harry.

As he was musing to himself he missed that just a moment ago from a sudden burst of flames someone materialized in his office and now was watching him silently. When Albus noticed him he startled and after he settled down a bit he offered his mysterious visitor pot of tea which he declined. He waved his hand and alcoholic looking drink appeared which he slowly took and sipped from it. Then he slowly looked into blue eyes of old man and for the first time he asked: "You know why I am here?" While Dumbledore was thinking about his answer mysterious visitor lit a cigarette and looked at the old man who answered in soft voice: "He will fail, won't he?"

The mysterious visitor smiled and said to grave looking headmaster: "Quite the opposite my friend I am taking him under my wings, he will do just fine."

Is it that bad? (I allready know the answer...)

944


End file.
